Toon Wars: A New Hope
by KingHuffman
Summary: For Raina, Neros, DBV, Julayla and Jus. Fanmake of Star Wars: A New Hope. When the evil Darth Shredder captures Princess Rapunzel and Sakura Haruno, a boy named Naruto joins in the fight and begins his training to stop the Empire and the Doom Star.


Toon Wars Episode IV: A New Hope

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, I'm just playing around and having fun.

Chapter one: Escaping from Shredder

**Fanfiction DOT Net Presents**

**A KingHuffman Fanmake**

**Based on the Original Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**TOON WARS**

**Episode IV**

**A NEW HOPE**

**It is a period of civil war. Toon Rebel starships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Anti-Toon Empire.**

**During the battle, Toon Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's new weapon, the DOOM STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.**

**Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Rapunzel and her friend and protector, Princess Sakura Haruno, race home aboard their starship, custodians of the stolen plans that can save their people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

Just as the opening crawl was over...like it said, we got a glimpse into a galaxy not was not like our own.

It was very far away from our own Solar System and unlike ours, this galaxy was inhabited not just by humans, but by Aliens of all shapes and sizes, especially Toons.

We got a glimpse into the starry sky over the desert planet of Agrabah and its moons.

Suspenseful music heard as blaster rays were shot in every direction.

A small starship was flying really fast as its weapons fired on an even bigger and more menacing-looking ship.

The fight continued until the bigger ship, a Toon Destroyer, shot at the top of the smaller ship causing a rumble.

Inside the ship, four unusual looking droids, or robots, were shaken.

One of them was a brown dog like droid with a black nose, a grey fedora and gray trenchcoat.

Another one was a Russian Blue cat like droid with a grayish underbelly, green eyes and white socks and white tip on the tail.

The third droid was a small brown mouse with a black nose.

And the last was a white rabbity like thing droid with sharp teeth.

The dog was Sam, the cat was Tom, the mouse Jerry and the rabbit, Max.

As the four animal droids kept moving, a few Rebel soldiers marched along their path.

Then another boom was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked.

"Bleep-bleepity-bleep. I sure did, Sam." Max answered.

"I heard it too. But what happened?" Tom asked in a Richard Kind like voice.

"They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure." Jerry answered in a Tara Strong like voice.

"This is madness...And please don't reference '300' because I'm not in the mood." Sam said.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore, Sam." Tom groaned.

Then the Rebel soldiers took position at the end of the hallway and aimed their blasters and rifles at the door, where the enemy would likely attack.

"I'll say this for sure, we're doomed!" Sam said grimly.

"Oh, Sam, you're being a worry wart. We'll make it out of this mess for certain. Bleepity-bleep." Max said both in Galactic Basis and in robotic sounds, which Sam, Tom and Jerry understood really well.

"Maybe *we'll* be okay, Max, but there'll be no escape for the Princesses this time." Tom said.

"Ah, that's just a bunch of cowards' talk, Tom." Jerry rebuffed.

Then loud sounds were heard from above as Sam looked up.

"What was that?"

Little did our heroes know was that the ship was being pulled into the loading bay of the Toon Destroyer.

The nervous Rebels continued to aim their weapons at the door.

Then a tremendous blast burnt a whole into the door and out came a group of fearsome armored spacesuited troops made their way into the smoke-filled corridor.

Blaster fire was heard throughout the next few minutes.

Though the Rebels fought bravely, they were forced back by the increasing number of Imperial Stormtroopers.

During the cross fire fight, Sam, Max, Tom and Jerry scurried out of the way and into another hallway.

Out of the door came not only more Stormtroopers, but also an imposing figure in metallic spiked Samurai armor with two slashing shredder claws on his left gauntlet, a rod like weapon on his belt and his face was hidden behind a metallic mask which only showed his red eyes.

He was known as Darth Shredder, the right hand man of Emperor Shen, the tyrannical ruler of the evil Anti-Toon Empire.

What made Shredder really terrifying wasn't just his armor, but his breathing, which sounded really menacing from within that mask of his.

Anyone who dared to disrespect him or the Emperor was brutally punished.

Shredder looked around a bit before he and his troops walked down the corridor.

"This way..." He said menacingly.

In a small room in the ship, Max was just standing around.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, girls?" Max asked in worry.

"It's the only way to protect the galaxy, Max. Besides, we trust you with our lives." Said a Mandy Moore like voice as she placed a card like disk into Max's hard-drive.

"Max the Rabbit...where are you?" Sam demanded as he looked around for his partner.

Then he, Tom and Jerry saw Max with two girls.

Both of them were eighteen.

One of them had cherry pink hair in a handband, light pale skin, large green eyes, and she wore a red top shirt, black gloves, black boots, black shorts, a short pink apron skirt and pink elbow protectors.

She also carried a similar rod like weapon on her belt.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, the Princess of Planet Kohona, and in secret she was a double-agent Toon Jedi in training.

The other girl had a long golden mane of hair, lime green eyes, and she wore all violet.

Her name was Rapunzel, Princess of Planet Corona, and one of the important leaders of the Toon Rebel Alliance.

Then both Rapunzel and Sakura fled the scene as Max rolled towards Sam, Tom and Jerry.

"At last! Where have you been?" Tom asked.

"Well, Tommy, Rapunzel and Sakura handed-." Max tried to say before Jerry interrupted.

"They're heading in this direction, Max. What are we gonna do?"

"I agree with you, Jerry. We'll be sent to the salt mines of Jotenheim. We'll be smashed into who-knows-what." Sam agreed.

"Not to fear, guys. Follow me." Max insisted.

"Hey...Max, where are you going?" Sam asked as he, Tom and Jerry followed the rabbity-thing.

Meanwhile Rapunzel placed a hood over her head and so did Sakura.

Later, Rebel soliders were being marched out by Stormtroopers.

A few of the troopers came towards Shredder who was choking the life out of a Rebel commander named Zapp Branigan.

"The Doom Star plans are not in the main computer." A Trooper said, causing Shredder to tighten his grip around Zapp.

"Where are those transmissions you've intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" Shredder demanded.

Though he was choking, Zapp refused to give in to Shredder's demands.

"We intercepted...no transmissions. This is a consular ship...we're on a diplomatic...mission." Zapp lied while gasping for breath.

Unfortunately, Shredder was no fool at all.

He, being a Dark Lord of the Anti-Toon Sith, could tell when someone was lying, and Zapp was lying of course.

"If this is a consular ship...where is the ambassador?" Shredder said as bones cracked and Zapp's neck broke.

He threw the dead Rebel aside and roared his commands to his troops.

"Commander Malfoy tear this ship apart until you have found those plans...and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!"

"Yes, Lord Shredder!" Said an Imperial officer named Lucius Malfoy as he and his troops searched throughout the ship.

Until they came towards Sakura and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel raised her blaster and shot at a few troopers.

Sakura jumped in and ignited her weapon, which turned out to be green bladed lightsaber.

The troopers shot at her, but she blocked them with her lightsaber.

"Set for stun, boys." Said a trooper, as they stunned both Rapunzel and Sakura before they could get away.

"They'll be all right. Inform Lord Shredder that we have two prisoners."

Later, Max was heading towards an escape pod.

"Hey, Max! You're not supposed to be there. It's restricted." Tom said.

"You're gonna get in trouble for this, Max." Jerry agreed.

"You'll be deactivated for sure." Sam insisted.

"I don't care, Tom, Jerry, Sam, you mindless philosophies." Max said as he pushed a switch and the door to the pod opened.

"Hey, don't you call us mindless philosophies, you little rabbity glop of grease. Now come on out of there before someone sees you." Tom said.

"Don't care. I've got a secret mission to fulfill and I intend to keep these plans safe with me. So don't try to stop me." Max talked back.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? We're not going in there." Sam said flabbergasted before a blast was heard.

"Oh...on second thought, let's go in together." Jerry suggested as he and Tom made into the pod with Max.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." Sam said as he reluctantly joined up with his friends in the pod.

Then the door closed on them and the pod was launched onto Agrabah.

While inside the Toon Destroyer, the troopers saw the escape pod.

"There goes another one."

"Hold your fire! There's no life forms. They must have short circuited." Said the commanding officer, thinking it was nothing.

"That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from down here." Tom said.

Jerry was squished up though as he tried to make room.

"You're telling me."

"It's a good view from here, and we're safe." Max insisted.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sam asked.

"Of course it is, Sam!"

"Oh."

Soon the pod came closer and closer towards Planet Agrabah.

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Rapunzel and Sakura had their hands bound as they were brought before Shredder.

"Well, well, well Darth Shredder. Only you could be so bold. You big metallic piece of-." Sakura said about to insult the Dark Lord.

"Sakura...please. Let me do the talking." Rapunzel begged her friend.

"Oh...right. Sorry, Rapunzel."

"The Imperial Senate will not distill to this, Shredder. When they hear that you have attacked a diplomatic-."

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highnesses. You two weren't on any mercy missions this time. Several transmissions were beamed up to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Shredder demanded Rapunzel and Sakura.

"As for you, Sakura. I am well aware that you are trained in the Toon Jedi arts, and you're only lucky that Emperor Shen has not learned about you being trained in that forbidden sect. And I can make sure that you are protected from the Emperor's wrath, if you comply and tell us what has become of those plans."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Sakura are members of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Corona." Rapunzel insisted.

But Shredder refused to believe Rapunzel's words as he spoke again.

"You two are part of the Toon Rebel Alliance and traitors! Take them both away!" Shredder ordered as the troopers took both the Princesses to holding cells.

Shredder and his lieutenant, Dick Dastardly, walked off as they spoke.

"Holding her is dangerous. Word of this gets out, it will only generate sympathy for the Rebellion and the Senate." He said.

For Dick had feared that if they held Rapunzel and Sakura hostage, then there would be more strife within the Empire.

"Not to fear, Dick. I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"Yes, but she'll die before she'll tell you anything, Lord Shredder."

"Leave that to me. Send out a distress signal and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed." Shredder instructed.

"Lord Shredder..." Said Lucius.

"The battle station plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fight, but no lifeforms were aboard."

Dick and Shredder looked at each other before he replied coldly.

"She must have hidden the plans on the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Lucius. There will be no one to stop us this time." Shredder said as he walked off with Dick.

"Yes, sir." Malfoy bowed in respect.

Now that Shredder and his minions had captured Rapunzel and Sakura, now all they had to do was find the plans to the Doom Star on Agrabah and then once more the galaxy would be under total control of the Empire...

Was there no one out there who could save the universe from the iron grip of Shredder and Shen?

And did Sam, Tom, Jerry and Max make it?

Author's notes: Well...here you have it, the first chapter of the first original Star Wars movie. In the next chapter, Sam, Max, Tom and Jerry get separated in the desert of Agrabah, only to get captured by the Looney Tunes and sold to the Simpson family and their relative, our hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

Agrabah is of course a reference to Aladdin.

Sam and Max are the main and title character of the Sam and Max Freelance Police adventures.

Tom and Jerry have spoken fully before in their own movie from 1992.

And I still think they should fully speak.

You know who Rapunzel is, don't you?

Sakura is one of the main characters from Naruto, and personally in my mind, Naruto's love interest.

I mean...Hinata's beautiful and all, but she is just too shy for Naruto's tastes.

Naruto's a guy of action, mostly, not a guy of words.

And Sakura's in the role of Mara Jade, a Jedi who was originally assigned to kill Luke, but instead fell in love with him.

Though I've given it more of a twist.

The version of Shredder I'm using is the one from the 2003 TV series that lasted for nearly a decade.

Lord Shen, the evil peacock villain from Kung Fu Panda 2 of course, is the role of the Emperor.

You all know who Lucius Malfoy, Zapp Branigan and Dick Dastardly are, don't ya?

And I wanted to give Max some real dialogue instead of the regular 'bleep bleepity bleep' thing that R2 does.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. But please don't suggest anyone for Chewbacca or any of the other characters, because I already have them assigned.

That being said, see ya all later alligators!


End file.
